fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Icicle storm
Icicle storm or Freiz as he is normally called, is Embers younger brother and one of the Humans injected with the DNA powers of an evolved human, and is Ember Flames younger brother. Story Appearance Human Form He is short like most 9 year olds, being tall at Shadows waist, he has pale almost snowy white skin and deep ice blue eyes and short messy black hair, his attire consists of a isolation suit that belongs to 'the Batmans' Mr.Freeze, which he wears because his powers can freeze with a touch, however instead of black its a snowy white with blue lines on it, and a ice collar that hides his face except for his hair and eyes. Necrofriggian form Freiz looks like any normal Necrofriggian, however his resembles a grown up Necrofriggian, However his coloration is a deep winter color making him almost like he is apart of the snow except for his eyes, which remain the same, he still however has on his isolation suit, but slimmed down and altered to fit his now scrawny frame. Personality In contrast to his pyromaniac sister, Freiz is calm and mature for his age, yet still maintains a childish personality because of his age. He generally worries and cares for his sister and wants to make sure she doesn't go overboard when ever she wants to 'play' with her victims. But despite his calm exterior, whenever his sister gets super hurt, he loses his cool and goes all out to attack the one who hurted his sister, till they are mortally wounded or killed. Pre-Cannon Cannon Equipment Mr.Freeze's Bodysuit: Freiz wears a isolation suit similar to 'the Batmans' Mr.Freeze in order to control/tame his ice abilities. Ice-Lance: a Ice lance that is so cold that only strong Ice or fire elementals can touch it and survive, anyone else, will almost freeze to death or end up frozen. It is Freiz main weapon of choice and when it touches a surface of some form, it instantly freezes that spot. The Icy and The Snowy Clow/Sakura Cards: Freiz can summon the Icy and Snowy cards in battle, but unlike the real thing, both spirits share the same cold emotion Freiz shows in battle, when out of battle they are like pet and mistress to Freiz that Freiz calls Icy Snow-bunny, and Snowy Haku-Chan. Relationships Injected Evolved Human Ability Freezing-Freiz possesses the injected human ability to freeze anything, similar to Tracy Strauss (heros), however when he got it he had a hard time turning it off and so had to wear an isolation suit to prevent whatever he touched or stepped on wouldn't freeze. Like Tracy, when Freiz touches a human body they are entirely frozen inside and outside and can be killed when smashed against something, his freezing ability can also super freeze metal making them shatter easily. Fiction Powers Naruto Haku's Kekkei Genkai: Ice manipulation. Ben 10 Alien force Necrofriggian(Big Chill's) powers: *Freezing *Cold Breath *Intangibility Rosario+Vampire Mizore's Yuki-Onna Abilities: Freiz can use several of M Mizore's Ice women abilities, such as making ice dolls or manipulating the temperatures around him and others for his ice attacks. Original Powers Snow Demon Form He goes into it whenever he enters a fit of rage from seeing his sister hurt, Freiz merges with Snow-Bunny and Haku when in his Necrofriggian form to become what he calls his 'Frozen pain', its appearance still looks like a Necrofriggian, however Freiz abandons his Isolation suit as he wears now a Yukata as his wings merge together to resemble The Icy card's fins, the gem that was on The Icy cards forehead appears on Freiz's forehead. Music Themes Quotes Trivia Category:The Dark Researchers Category:Players Category:Male Category:The Dark Researchers Category:Players Category:Male